My Only Senpai
by lesley99
Summary: Kise hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk Kasamatsu. Hanya supaya senpai yang satu itu melihatnya. /OOC, typos, shonen-ai /Kise x Kasamatsu


**My Only Senpai**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Shonen-ai, Kise x Kasamatsu, Semi-canon**

**I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.**

**(Cover diambil dari i. ntere. st)**

_Ya, aku memang selalu kurang di mata senpai. Meskipun aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, semua yang bisa kulakukan, tapi itu tetap tidak cukup. Kapan kau baru bisa melihatku, senpai?_

Happy reading all!

Kise memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang dipegangnya ke lantai.

_Latihan hari ini memang berjalan seperti biasa. Kapten, Kasamatsu senpai juga seperti biasa. Tetap tegas, serius, dan ... kasar. Tadi, saat kami latihan ada sekelompok anak perempuan yang menonton permainan kami. Mereka berteriak-teriak histeris. Aku kan hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, lalu kenapa senpai menendangku? Padahal Moriyama senpai si playboy kelas berat itu juga cengar-cengir pada mereka tapi kenapa cuma aku yang ditendang? _

Kise merenungi kejadian saat latihan tadi dengan agak murung. Tampangnya seperti anak anjing yang terbuang oleh tuannya. Dia memang bisa dibilang cukup sedih setelah mengalami perlakuan yang menurutnya tidak adil itu.

Namun, di pihak lain, bagi seorang Kasamatsu Yukio keadaan memang tidak benar-benar baik sejak sang _copycat _dari Generation of Miracle itu hadir di tim basket Kaijo. Kenapa? Alasan utamanya ada satu. Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dengan wajah tampannya itu bisa menarik perhatian hampir seluruh siswa perempuan di sekolah untuk menonton mereka bermain. Yang tidak Kasamatsu sukai dari hal ini bisa dibagi dua. Satu, dia memang tidak bisa berdekatan dengan yang namanya anak perempuan, karena dia pasti gugup setengah mati. Dua, karena ada anak-anak perempuan itu mereka jadi tidak konsentrasi berlatih – karena utamanya, Kasamatsu gugup sendiri, Moriyama tidak fokus, dan Kise tebar pesona dulu. Kasamatsu paling membenci Kise Ryouta, dalam kasus yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau bengong?! Istirahatnya sudah selesai tahu! Aku kan sudah bilang!" Kise kembali merasakan jejak sepatu Kasamatsu yang familiar di punggungnya. "Aduh! Senpai jahat. Aku tidak sengaja tahu." Objek yang ditendang hanya mengeluh pelan. "Masa bodoh, Kise. Aku tidak peduli."

Sejak dulu, bahkan sejak hari pertama Kise masuk ke klub basket Kaijo, Kasamatsu memberikan tendangan manis pertamanya. Saat itu, Kise memperkenalkan dirinya dengan heboh sebagai seorang _freshmen._ Kasamatsu hanya menendangnya dan menjawab dengan dingin. "Aku tak peduli jika kau berasal dari Generation of Miracle atau apa. Disini, kau adalah seorang freshmen dan akulah senpaimu."

Kasamatsu tidak pernah bermaksud jahat. Dia adalah seorang kapten yang bersikap keras demi perkembangan tim mereka. Hanya itu, tidak ada maksud lain.

Sore itu, Kise berjalan keluar dari gym seusai latihan. Benar-benar suatu hari yang sama seperti biasa. Latihan, dan yang terutama yang paling ia ingat. Diomeli Kasamatsu senpai – lagi. Dia hanya menghela napas dengan lelah. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan sebenarnya? Kapan Kasamatsu baru akan puas terhadapnya?

_Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku memang tidak bisa membuat senpai puas dan melihatku. Padahal aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, semua yang bisa kulakukan. Kapan dia akan berhenti memarahiku? Dan.. menendangku? Aku sendiri tidak keberatan ditendang Kasamatsu senpai. Rasa sakitnya tidak seberapa dan akan cepat hilang, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi yang lebih sakit bagiku adalah ketika dia mengomeliku karena aku belum cukup baik di matanya. Maaf.. senpai. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi._

# * # * #

Suatu siang, cukup lama berselang sejak Kise mulai menjauhi Kasamatsu, Kise sudah mengganti seragamnya dan berjalan memasuki gym. Nampaknya sudah banyak yang berkumpul di sana untuk memulai latihan. Kise masuk dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Hai –ssu!" sapanya riang.

"Lama." gerutu Kasamatsu sambil menyepak betis Kise. "Kemana saja kau?" "Ano senpai.. Kelasku keluar terlambat hari ini. Gomen ne." Kise cuma menunduk sedikit, tidak mau melihat Kasamatsu.

Tapi..? Tidak salah? Kise diomeli Kasamatsu dan dia cuma menjawab dengan kalemnya padahal biasanya dia akan ngambek dan mungkin merengek... Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya? Lagipula sudah berapa lama sejak Kise mulai menghindari Kasamatsu seperti ini?

Kira-kira begitulah isi kepala Moriyama, Hayakawa, Kobori dan para pemain basket Kaijo yang lainnya yang melihat kejadian tadi.

"Hei, ayo mulai, kapten!" kata Moriyama mengingatkan, sekaligus memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja tercipta.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bagi timnya."

Permainan berlanjut dan Kise nampak serius. Saat melewati Kise, Moriyama berbisik pelan. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" "Tentu saja –ssu! Memangnya aku kenapa?" Kise nyengir dan langsung men-steal bola Moriyama.

Ya, Kise tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya berusaha serius dan menjadi yang terbaik untuk senpainya yang paling ia kagumi, Kasamatsu.

# * # * #

Sementara itu, Kasamatsu bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan sikap aneh Kise. Sebaliknya, dia yang sangat memperhatikan hal itu.

Memang, rasanya menyenangkan. Kau senang ketika ada seseorang yang rela mengubah sikapnya agar bisa mendapat penghargaan di matamu. Tapi, agak menyedihkan juga, karena bagaimanapun kau tidak akan tega melihat orang yang bersangkutan itu kehilangan keceriaan dan kegembiraannya bukan? Lagipula kau tidak akan suka jika sebagai akibatnya orang itu terus menghindarimu.

Kasamatsu juga berpikir begitu. Sampai kapan ia akan membiarkan Kise menjauh darinya? Tidak akan. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat kouhai tersayangnya sekaligus _ace_ kaijo itu kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

# * # * #

Seminggu kemudian,

"Kise, tunggu. Jangan pulang dulu."

Gym sekolah itu kini telah kosong dan menyisakan Kise yang baru saja keluar dari tempat _shower_, dan Kasamatsu yang rupanya sudah menunggu entah sejak kapan.

Panggilan Kasamatsu membuat langkah pemuda _blonde_ itu terhenti. Kakinya serasa membeku dan begitu berat untuk dilangkahkan. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil dan berbalik ke arah Kasamatsu.

"Ne, ada apa senpai?"

"Boleh aku tanyakan satu hal padamu? Dan tolong jawab dengan jujur." Iris biru tua itu menatap Kise lekat-lekat. Tidak akan membiarkannya berbohong sekecil apapun.

"... Baiklah senpai." jawabnya lambat-lambat.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau selalu menghindariku, dan tidak pernah mau bicara denganku?"

"Tidak ... Bukan, maksudku aku tidak paham maksud senpai."

"Kise. Bukankah tadi kubilang jangan bohong?"

"Maaf..."

"Tidak begitu. Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Karena.. Aku selaiu merasa aku merepotkan senpai.. Jadi.."

Kasamatsu mendengus pelan. "Ada alasan lain?"

"... Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk senpai ... Aku kira senpai benci padaku karena selalu melakukan kesalahan, tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginan senpai."

Kise menyambar tasnya dan lari keluar. Membiarkan pintu terhempas kencang.

"Kise! Tunggu!"

Kasamatsu berlari mengejar. Untuk apa ia jadi kapten dan latihan sendirian dengan keras kalau ia bahkan tidak bisa mengejar orang? _Apalagi orang yang satu ini. Takkan kubiarkan lari begitu saja. _Teriaknya dalam hati.

Kasamatsu berhasil menyusul Kise dan menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Ia memegang lengan itu erat-erat. Tidak akan membiarkannya kabur lagi.

"Dengar, Kise. Kau kira aku benci padamu? Pikirkanlah sekali lagi."

Kise diam di tempat. Tidak berani bergerak atau bahkan mencoba melepaskan diri. _Apakah memang senpai benci padaku? Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin begitu.._

"Ingat saat kau melawan Aomine di Interhigh?"

Kise masih menunduk menatap lantai. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa yang mengulurkan lengan padamu, membantumu berdiri, dan menyemangatimu kembali? Mana mungkin aku melakukannya jika aku memang sungguh benci padamu?"

Kise memegang tangan Kasamatsu yang masih mencengkeram lengannya erat-erat.

"Senpai.."

Kasamatsu bisa mendengar suara Kise yang bergetar saat memanggilnya tadi.

"Senpai maafkan aku.."

Kali ini Kise memeluknya erat. Seakan tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya lagi. Kasamatsu hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut. Mungkin Kise tidak melihatnya. Tapi Kasamatsu tersenyum. Tersenyum untuknya.

"Aku sayang senpai."

**Fin.**

**A/N : Hehehe apa ini? Entahlah saya juga tidak tahu. Maaf kalau masih kurang bagus atau kurang memuaskan, fic ini cuma pelampiasan rasa bosan pas libur.. Sekaligus fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Kenapa tentang Kasamatsu sama Kise? Karena mereka unyu. /gakgitu/ Tapi makasih buat yang sudah membaca.. Kalau ada yang bersedia memberi, boleh minta reviewnya? Arigatouu xD**


End file.
